In the winter garden hoses become clogged with ice and may break or break the faucet if left connected to a faucet. However, many people need to use a garden hose during the winter to fill up hot tubs, ornamental ponds, stock tanks and a variety of other uses. There have been attempts to provide a heated garden hose. For instance, there have been garden hoses with heating wires running inside the housing of the hose. This requires setting up a different production system and specialized machinery for garden hoses. Alternatively, there have been heated hoses with the heating element running on the outside of the rubberized hose with an insulating sleeve covering the hose and heating element the entire length of the hose. This also requires specialized machinery to produce. Because the prior designs require specialized machinery to produce they are difficult to manufacture and this cause the price of these heated hose to be well over one hundred dollars and therefore out of the reach of the average consumer.
Thus, there exists a need for garden hose that can be used in the winter without clogging up with ice or breaking and is inexpensive and relatively simple to manufacture.